1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray computer tomography apparatus which can generate image data in a multislice or volume form and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray computer tomography apparatus provides information about an object by means of images based on the intensity of X-rays transmitted through the object. This apparatus plays an important role in many medical practices including diagnosis of diseases, medical treatments, and surgical plans.
In this X-ray computer tomography apparatus, with an increase in the number of detection element arrays of a detector, the influence of scattered radiation cannot be neglected. Therefore, there is available a technique of correcting scattered radiation components on projection data and reconstructing an image based on the projection data having undergone scattered radiation correction.
In correction on projection data (raw data), however, the amount of data to be processed is large, and hence it takes much time to perform correction. In addition, with an increase in the number of arrays, an increase in load on disk capacity for storing raw data cannot be neglected. Refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-246583 for these conventional techniques.